Opposite's Attract
by Unlikely Angel
Summary: Jane knows she won't be able to find a mate because everyone in the vampire world think's she is scary, but when bad boy vampire Lucas appears she finds not everyone finds her scary... Ratings may change!


**Summary: Jane is the scariest member of the Volturi, but what no one knows is she doesn't like being scary. She could never find a mate because every guy that even was a little appealing to her cowered at the sight of her. That is until bad boy vampire Lucas visits the Volturi and stands up to Jane. Jane can't help the attraction she has for him despite how he gets under her skin. What will happen when two completely opposite vampires like each other?**

Being Plain Jane was not something I liked when I was human. I was regular, plain mousy brown hair, plain brown eyes. I was absolutely ordinary. My parents thought I wore a permanent scowl and I was known for my glares, I hated life.

It all changed the night I met the Volturi.

"I hear we have a visitor, Jane" Alec said leaning against my door frame with his arms crossed.

"Any idea who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not even a guess sister, but Aro wants us in the throne room right away" He said holding out a hand.

I placed my book on my black leather couch turning it upside down so Alec couldn't read the title and took his hand. We walked through the long, dark paneled hallway. This hall had all the Volturi guard's rooms with their names on the gold plaques on the top of the thick oak doors.

When we entered the throne room, we stood in our arranged line along the right wall.

"Jane" Aro called from his chair in between Cauis and Marcus.

"Yes master" I said stepping forward.

"Child, this guest we have staying with us is special. You are not to hurt him in any way, understood?" He asked, his ruby eyes glinting with anticipation.

"Yes master" I said lowering my head in respect. I stood in my spot between Alec and Heidi looking totally composed, in the inside though my mind flew with curiosity. Who was this person?

The doors flew open and in came Demetri and Felix and in between them was a vampire, that I'm sure would have made my heart stop if I was still human.

He was beautiful. Well obviously all vampires were beautiful, but he….he was hot. He had jet black hair and milky golden eyes. He looked around seventeen and his lips…oh they got a strange impulse out of me. Never in my life have I ever felt the need to kiss someone.

Stop! I can't think that, I don't even know him. I quickly scolded myself and shut my mouth which I just realized was wide open, practically touching the cold, marble floor.

"Lucas" Aro greeted, giving him a wide white toothed smile.

"Aro, Cauis Marcus" He said in a velvety perfect voice. "I never thought I'd see you again"

_Again! _He's been here before? No I would have remembered him.

"Well I'm very glad you're here again, I always loved your power" Aro said smiling even wider, so wide I thought his face would snap.

"Well I'm tired of the life as a nomad, I would like to try something different, see if I like the company of other vamps" He said scanning the line of the Volturi guard. His eyes landed on me and he slowly smiled. I got chills as I looked into his eyes.

Aro cleared his throat and I looked to the floor. I knew if I was human I'd be blushing.

"Lucas would you mind showing my guard what you can do" Aro asked him, well it didn't really sound like a question.

He nodded his eyes flashing to me. He smirked and soon I was walking to him, throwing my arms around his neck. Everyone in the room gasped and I struggled to get my body in control, but it was impossible. I wasn't controlling my body. Lucas was. He winked at me and let me take over.

Instinctively I backed up frowning.

"You can control people" I stated.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He said still smirking.

"Master can I please show him my power?" I asked, but for some reason I didn't want to see him in pain. I should have after what he just did, but I didn't want to.

"Jane there is a big difference between our powers" Lucas began before Aro could respond to my question. "_Your_ power only causes suffering, _my_ power I only like using for good things"

"Why is me coming over here a good thing?" I asked knowing I would regret asking.

"Because my dear Jane" Lucas smiled and I knew he was mocking me. "I could tell from all the way across the room you wanted to be closer to me"

**Oooh don't you just love Lucas : ) Anyway I want to know if you think this story is any good so review and I'll try to update soon.**

**~Erin**


End file.
